the story that must be read
by xx00xx00
Summary: nicole is this girl that was found in the mountains and has the ability to make fire. the saturdays take her in and she is a guest at their house for quite a number of years. it is valentines day and her life is going to be changed forever.
1. prologue

I was outside when I started feeling kind of sick. Next thing I knew, I was creating puffs of flame. The town was in havoc. My family had to abandon me in a cave somewhere in the mountains. Soon after, a family was hiking nearby searching for the arctic yeti. That family did not find what they were looking for so they camped out in the same cave as I was. Of course the family did not see me. It wasn't until a young boy about my age saw me. "Who are you and why are you here" the boy said. But before I could answer, the boy yells to his family. A lady with white hair approached me. "Hello young girl do you need help, maybe food or campfire warmth?" I suddenly got nervous at the word campfire. It reminded me of why I lived in this cave for the past few months of my young life. I nodded at the women before me. The family had a spare tent for myself and started a fire but was soon extingued by a sudden strong breeze. The family did not have any spare matches or lighters. Kind of ironic for a family with a spare tent. The family got worried about freezing in the night. I knew exactly what to do and was afraid to do the task that was brought before me. So I forcibly did what was to be done. I gave the extingued fire a puff of blue flame and viola a fire. The family looked at the five year old in wonder. "I'm sorry. I should leave while you guys are calm. Ignore that we were ever here." I said. I was about to leave the cave when a man that looked like the lady's husband yelled for us to come back. "That's quite a trick you have their young girl. My name is Doc Saturday and this is my wife Drew and my son Zak. What's your name?" "Nicole" The Saturdays whispered something to one another and nodded. "Come with us or are you waiting for your parents to come and get you." I wanted to tell him our story but decided to keep it for later. "No my parents will never find us up here" or even try I thought to myself. So I and Nick went with the Saturdays to what they call airship. That was ten years ago. I am now fifteen years old and still live with the Saturdays. Of course I told them our story. Now the real story begins. It all started that week before Valentines.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I was dreaming this awesome dream where I was Zak's new girl friend and we went on a date on top of the Eiffel tower. It was an amazing dream that I didn't want to wake up. But I did not get my wish. Zak woke me up by pouring ice all over me. I was in shock. I jumped from the couch to find myself being grabbed by Zon! I screamed until Zak said to stop it. I was petrified when zon dropped me from 20 feet off the air. I was caught by a furry fiskerton who rocked me like a baby. How annoying.

"Zak, why did you do that for?" I yelled. "Gee it was just for fun. Something for the birthday girl to wake up to." Zak said. Fisk looked at Zak and Zak nodded. "Time for your birthday breakfast Nicole!" Zak explained. He smiled deviously at me. I knew what would happen. There will some of Doyle's concussion grenades in one of the food items. But I followed him. I brought with me some x-ray lenses but the food was grenade free. I licked some ice-cream that was in the table. I saw cake, punch, ice cream, and other delicious's items to choose from. What I did not see was Zak taking out a button and pressing it. I heard a short yet sharp beep. I backed away from the table but that was expected of me because komodo leapt on me and was pinned. I tried to get away but despite my strength I could not get away. I put my hands in the forms of flames hoping it will work. I was not disappointed.

But it did not last though. Everyone started to charge at me. It was friendly as a hug but torture because of the tightness they held me by. Drew, Doc, and Doyle came running in with arms wide open. For they came in last, they only hugged the outside of the bundle. But the meaning is the same. They all drew away after like five moments. "Time for presents" Drew said. She gave me a book on fire channeling and a few ancient scrolls to translate. How did she know that's what I wanted? Doyle gave me a mini jet pack. And when I mean 'mini jetpack' I meant to say a jetpack my size that is smaller than Doyle's. I was really happy at my gift. As I looked into Zak's face I saw a hint of jealousy and a whole lot of anger in that cute face of his. Damn, I said cute. Hopefully that doesn't leak out. Zone gave me a basket of delicious salmon. It stank though. Fisk gave me some beautiful violets and komodo gave me a bone knife. How it became a knife. Not a clue. Now Zak, he gave me a weak hug. Wow I thought sarcastically, I don't you give me a card, it will be nicer and last a whole lot longer. Doc, looking at my face said with immense cheer in his voice "um... lets go to Himalayas and have a picnic" he said. "Still looking at our faces he continued." And maybe scavengers hunt with a prize for the winner." He said. We all smiled. In my mind I thought today will be the best day ever.

In Weird world

Argost smiled. His enemies did not know that he v.v. argost, has planted a bug in the home of the Saturdays. After hearing that they will not be home, he decided to be the first to arrive at the point. "Munya, prepare the ship the ship. We are going to the Himalayas." Argost said to his manservant through the intercom system. He smiled his evil vampire smile. "I will rid of the Saturdays starting with their friend" he thought while looking at a picture of Nicole. "One at a time" he said.


	3. Chapter 2

**thanks for all the reviews, and i promise more chapters to come. hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter two

Himalaya Mountains

It was a long journey up the Himalayas. Everyone was exhausted from the trip that they looked like they could not take another step further. Also everyone but me looked cold in the weather. I was lucky for I was made of fire, it was in my soul. So to help everyone out I gave each a warn hug. I saw their relieved faces from the sudden warmth that came to them in this extreme weather. Doc looked at me and slightly pushed the frozen picnic basket toward me. I nodded at him before he can say anything. I knew he was going to ask me to warm up the food for him. I created a fiery field around the basket and it defrosted immediately. I opened the basket and pulled out the food containers. "Who is hungry?" I said out in a cheery voice. Everyone looked at me and I saw their mouths water. I smiled in approval. "Come and get it."

Weird World

Van rook walked into the central operations room where argost and munya were seated at a long banquet table. "Sit down leonidas we have an assignment for you of great importance." Argost said in his most casual tone. Van rook raised a rather suspicious eyebrow at him. "I rather stand and the important mission you have assigned for me comes with a big reward huh?"Van rook said in his Russian accent of his. Argost shoved a picture of a teen girl with black long hair and brown eyes, probably from the European region, toward him. "I want you to capture this girl for me." Argost said. At looking at the Russians happy face he said "alive." Van rook nodded. "So off you go leonidas and do not come back until you have her with you or else." Argost hissed at van rook. Van rook strolled down the hall. This will be easy, a child. A mere pitiful teen. And he hoped it will be a challenge. He looked in the back of the photograph. It read 'Himalayan mountains 2:00' ok a challenge. Get to the Himalayas by two o' clock. He looked at his watch. It said 1:00.

Himalayan Mountains

After eating and putting our plate's away doc cleared his throat to say more info on the scavenger hunt. "Ok you guys can go in partners of two, no weapons or fighting with each other. The objective of this game is to get the 'scroll of the ever moon' for me to win a special prize. A clue for you guys is that this is not hard but hard, hidden but not hidden, and we start now." Doc explained. Doyle, Zak, me, and Fisk went outside to start our search. While I was walking, Zak grabbed by my arm and pulled me to a corner. He pulled me close to him in a swift movement that left me speechless. "Sorry about the pitiful gift of a hug I gave you earlier. Sorry I hesitated, but now I am ready." He said while looking at me with his beautiful eyes. He slow pulled me forward and I inched toward him. As our lips were about to meet when Doyle rudely interrupted us. "Hey guys, who wants to be partners." Doyle yelled it excitement. He looked at us two and smiled. At first it was a chuckle but then it turned into a terrible burst of laughing. I started blushing and I looked at Zak nervously, and I saw he was blushing like a tomato. Doyle, who was still laughing, grabbed Zak by the arm and took him away. I looked away and smacked my forehead and cursed at myself. I walked away from where I was standing. I saw this narrow crack in the mountain and went in with a struggle. At first it was dark but when my eyes got adjusted to the darkness, I saw a table with a flashlight on it. I went and grabbed for it and turned it on. I was amazed to see that I was in a large room filled with books. I searched for a while and came upon a book with a cloud and a star in the cover. I looked at the cover read the title. It read EVERMOON. I was surprised for I had found it. I was thrilled. "Nobody can stop me now." I said with enthusiasm. A hand touched my shoulder with a strong grip. I turned and shown the flashlight on his face. It was a man, but with a mask so I can see his face. I did not know who it was but one thing was for sure. It wasn't friendly. The man grabbed by my arm and pushed me forward. I turned my hands into flames hoping it will scare him but I was greatly disappointed. The man just laughed a rather mocking laugh. I tried to burn him but it did not seem to bother him. When I got out of the room I noticed why it had not affected him. He was wearing a fire suit under his clothes. I yelled but only for a second for he covered my mouth and nose with a wet towel. I struggled to get out of his grip but it was useless. He was too strong for me. I felt myself weakening fast and I could hardly breathe with the towel over my mouth and nose. My vision started to get blurry and I started stumbling. Soon I was on the floor. I had enough energy in me to bite into the towel. The man let the towel go. I think I bit his hand but it was hard to tell. I let out a short scream and a darkness fell over me then blank.

Himalayan mountains, somewhere else

Drew walked out of the cave doc, komodo, Zon were and went outside just to take a quiet stroll and see how the kids were doing. She heard a faint scream from the east and looked onto the sky. She saw van rook carrying a girl in his arms. From what she knew, he was up to no good. "Van rook what are you doing!" drew yelled at him. He turned and the pale face of Nicole rolled unto his shoulders. She gasped. It could not be true, van rook had her and van rook is so unpredictable. Van rook looked at her and snickered at her. "Ah drew, looking so serious for a lovely face such as yours." Van rook called out. Drew looked at him and frowned. "Zon komodo get him, now!" drew yelled at the cave. The crypdids came and saw van rook. They growled and Zon flew to van rook to knock him to the ground. Zon was almost on top of him when he turned around and threw a grenade at her. Zon screeched and came falling down to the snow. Van rook laughed while he flew away. Van rook called argost through his walkie-talkie. "I have her argost; you better have my money when I come over there." Van rook said to argost.

On the other side of the call, argost grinned. "Of course I have your money leonidas. Just bring her to me and I will reward you greatly." He hung up and started laughing. All was going to plan. If he knew van rook well, he would have stopped for a talk with a member and announced his presence some way or another. Of course it was all part of the plan. All he had to do was preparing him and wait for the prisoner to arrive. Then the real challenge will begin, making the girl talk about the Saturday's feelings without interference from anything. Not even munya. It will scare the girl and she will not be able to talk. He looked at his manservant and munya nodded. Ah and the prisoner arrives to the ship. Got to go home for the interrogation.

* * *

the last few sentences were bad, sorry

my mom says to put this so...

copyright angelsocietyusa

like i said my mom said to


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to see where I was. I just woke up in a dark room a few moments ago but kept my eyes closed to hear if anyone was there but I did not hear anyone only a soft twisting of a vine. I looked around the rooms waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but the darkness stayed. I lit my hand on fire to see if it helped. It did so I was glad. By the looks of it, I was in a cage full of wet moss and a solid; I'm- not- going- to- break- any- time- soon wall. I was about to stand up and walk toward to the door, when a terrible felling started around my legs. A crypdid was on by leg and it was sucking. I stopped moving and it stopped. I felt guilty for what I was about to do next. I let my legs burn into a light blue flame that was anything but light. A terrible screech came from the crypdid. It was an ear popping noise that must have alerted everyone's attention in the house. I was not wrong. There were howls, screeches, shrieks and other cries from the nearby animals. The crypdid let go of me and left to somewhere I did not know. Suddenly there was faint footsteps' coming down the hall. I lay down to pretend I was asleep and turned off my fire. The footsteps stopped and there was a hollow laugh coming from the other side of the bars. "Don't pretend you are asleep my dear. What you did to my crypdid was not very nice you know." A man said. I looked up to see a man in a black cloak with a skeleton face. A cold chill went down my spine. 'How unusual, I am fire, a cold chill is not supposed to exist in my body.' I thought. I knew why I had shivered. The man has a powerful aura full of evil and the hint of something terrible was going to happen. "Who are you and what do you want." I said in a tone filled with courage and confidence, the opposite of I was feeling. I was scared, lonely and terribly angry. I looked at my captor with furious eyes that must have scared him for he backed away a pace. "No, that you cannot do my dear. I will need favor from you before I can let you go." The man said in an almost threatening voice. I stood up and walked to the bars. I looked at my captor in the eyes. "You still haven't answered my question _sir_." I said, making the last word into a pitiful hiss. My captor smiled practically amused with my behavior. "Why, you don't know who I am? I am the host of my delightful TV Program Weird World." He said. I looked at him confused. I have never seen the show, only heard talk form drew and doc to never watch it. So I never did. The man frowned. "I'm V.V argost." he said. I frowned at him. "So, what about the second half of my question sir." I said irritably. "Like I said I need you to do me a small favor and I will let you go." Argost said. I looked at him suspiciously. 'What do you want me to do?" I said. He smiled in a scary way.

SATURDAYS HQ

Zak stared at his bedroom wall. He thought of everything he and Nicole was done in the past ten years of his life. He liked, no, he probably loved her. He felt a deep sick feeling down his gut. His mother said van rook took her and van rook works for argost and argost is one evil man. He screamed into his pillow and started crying slightly. The tears though were not of sadness. They were filled with anger, hatred and determination. There was a sudden knock in the door that startled Zak. Doyle walked into his room and sat down right next to Zak he patted Zak on the back. Zak looked at Doyle in the face and saw that he looked depressed. Zak did not blame him. Nicole was his friend, his partner in crime. "Hey, Zak. About Nicole. Look I am sorry I did not know you and her…" Doyle did not dare continue. The look on Zak face was getting worse. "I will get Nicole from the clutches of argost even if it is the last thing I do!" Zak said in a frightening whisper. Doyle looked at Zak in a shocked manner. He had never seen Zak so determined in his life. Or in love. "I will go with you and help you get Nicole back." Doyle said softly. Zak was about to object but decided to have as many people helping him go into weird world. If his father was right then no one can go into weird world alone.

Weird world

"What! No, never, I will never do that to the Saturdays!" I yelled at argost from my cage. "But you must, if you ever want to get out of here alive." Argost said in a casual tone. I looked at argost. He just told me to go to the Saturdays and lead them to a trap argost had planned out that will… I cannot say what it was it argost had in mind. It is too horrible to describe but a little quote of what he said but in a nicer way. 'They will be going to a nice, more dead place' but then again, I said in a nicer way. This argost was evil, pure evil. Making one of the Saturdays's trusted friends kill them. He looked at me waiting for my final answer. I looked at him and stared at him. And he looked at me. In my mind I was right now wondering what to do. Was I to betray the Saturday s and kill them and have my life spared? Or was I to say no and have my life taken away. In the corner of my mind, a thought emerged. If I was to kill the Saturdays then what will argost do to me? Of course he will not possibly want to have any witnesses. He will pretty much kill me. I looked at him once more and an idea formed in my mind. "OK I will do it." I said. Argost grinned at me. "Good choice child. Glad to know you know what is best for you." He said while opening the cage. "This is what you must do." He said while leading me down the hall.

Saturday HQ

The Saturday s sat in the living room with the floor littered with weapons. They were talking with each other about something. No doubt they are talking about me and my rescue. I hoped my plan will work. I knocked on the door and felt my insides churning. Argost is watching me right now and my plan may collapse if he finds out what I am up to. Drew opened the door and screamed in surprised. She hugged me real tight and led me inside. Everyone got out of their seats and ran toward me when I entered the living room. I smiled at them and sat down in a chair. I looked at Zak and Zak looked at me. I saw that was filled with relief and love. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. I looked at the rest of the family and cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. I felt a sudden wave of nervousness. I stared at a vase while thinking of what to say. That only lasted for about three seconds. "Where have you been?" drew asked me. I looked at her and gulped. "Well… I have been in this place that is dark called…" I paused. "...Weird world." I whispered. Everyone looked at me shocked. "Then why are you here? Did he send you?!" everyone stood up. I stood up and looked around seeing if there was a bug in sight. "Ok he originally sent me. But I have a plan so we all get spared. Look argost plans to kill us all and I think I have a way that he will lose this battle. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "We are in." they said in unison. I smiled and wondered what argost is going to say about this. I looked at the weapons on the floor. "Shall we." I said. They nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Saturdays looked at me and waited. I was thinking of what we will do when we get into weird world. First things first, argost expects me back with the Saturdays captured. Of course I will need to tie them but were will I keep the weapons. I had the idea of putting them under the cages that will hold them but I don't know. What if argost sees them? I will get severely punished. So I sat and thought and still am. I saw them staring at me. "Can you help me please? I am not very good with Ideas. I improvise." I said to them. They looked at me shocked like they just noticed that I was watching them. So we sat there for the next 10 minutes when a wall of nervousness hit me. Argost wanted me at weird world by five o clock sharp. I looked at a clock and it read '4:53'. I gasped. "We got to go. Now." I said while herding them into their cages. I tied them with some pieces of rope that will break only one way and the Saturdays know it. Now for the weapons. I placed them in the bottom of the cages where some interlocking pieces of metal met. Because of this it will not fall off. Or at least I hoped so. I pushed the cages outside and placed them inside the air ship. I flew the airship toward weird world in the fastest speed it can go. At first I was nervous because I was driving too fast then I started to enjoy it. I heard the others groaning at my ridiculous speed but I ignored them. If I need this to be convincing I will need them groaning for a while.

I arrived at weird world at exactly five. Argost was waiting for me outside and smiled at me. I smiled back weakly. We all walked into the mansion with argost's manservant. He was pushing the cages inside toward a room while argost was leading me into a separate room. He sat down in this banquet table and I just stood there. He gestured for me to sit down but I still stood. He frowned at me and looked at the wall. I guessed he was trying to think of something to say to me. "So… am I free from this bond that has me kept here?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled at me in ways that send chills down my spine. "My dear, I thought you will like what I had in mind for you." he said to me. He grasped my shoulder and suddenly flung me across the room. I gasped in surprise when I arose. He charged toward me and held me by the neck. I gasped for air but every time I did he held tighter. "I know what you are planning girl." He said while looking at me with furious eyes. I looked at him with fear and smiled. There was a loud crash outside that caused argost to loosen the grasp in my neck. That was all I needed. I gulped some air and kicked him away from me. He yelled and I ran out the door. In the hall, the Saturdays where fighting with munya, and winning. I locked the door with a metal rod that was near me that looked sturdy enough. I attacked munya from behind and after a few minutes of fighting me and the Saturdays won. We ran out of weird world without speaking. I knew by then argost must be out of the room but where? We ran toward the air ship and flew off. After doc put the ship in auto pilot, we all started to relax. After what seemed to forever, someone spoke up. Too bad it was argost who spoke.

Sorry for the late update. I have been working on my new story 'drew before rook'. So I will do chapter


	6. aurthor's update thing

Hey all you people that are reading this right now. Sorry for the pause in the story. I just want to right now thank all the people who reviewed this story and the other ones I have made. I have been working hard on this story and so far it is my favorite. You may be wondering why I am writing this as a whole new chapter, it is because I want to ok so don't judge me. Hope you so far like the story and I will love to hear or read what you have to say about the story. And for the people who noticed the mistakes in the prologue and the last part of chapter one, I am sorry about those. Just ignore them and change it to the way you think they are to be. If you do not like the story I will like to know so I can fix it or read some other stories. There are a lot of good stories made by the writers in the website. About the mistake in the prologue about "me and nick" thing, well my brother was going to be in the story but he was being a jerk during the time so I deleted him. Happy. If you want to see a character added or you want to be in one of the characters tell me name some details and I will find a spot for you. I will write the real chapter 4 now. One more thing to say.

I WILL WRITE A TOTAL OF 7 WHOLE CHAPTERS!


	7. Chapter 6

We all gasped. It could not be. Without looking at the direction the sound came from, we got our weapons then turned. I gasped. There, in the middle of the room was Zak. "Greetings and Bean Venues Saturdays and... Nicole." Zak said in argost voice. I started to walk toward him but drew pulled me away before I got close enough. "Look." Drew said in a whisper. I looked at where she was pointing and saw there was this strange crypdid in the back of his neck. "What is it?" I asked. Drew shrugged. "It looks like the parasite thing argost usually uses but- (points) - is not like that one. It does have the same effect but looks different and may be more powerful." Drew said.

"Argost is the one controlling him and usually it attaches to someone else." Drew said again. I looked back to zak/argost and tilted my head to the side. Zargost (zak/argost) looked at me and a wicked smile appeared on his face. He charged at me and before I could block, he punched me in my face and I staggered backward, almost crashing into doc. I looked at him and hit him with my sword. Of course I did not hit him with the sharp part. That would have killed him. The handle part is the part of the sword I hit him with. Drew came up behind him and tried to get the crypdid off but could not. And in result of that she got a bad hit to the stomach. Zargost sniggered and started running toward the hall, which lead toward the kitchen. We all ran toward him. He all paused when he saw Zargost grabbing a knife. 'How fun, now it kills.' I thought as Zargost smiled at us, a bloody wicked smile.

"You know I learned something while in this young Saturday's brain. Did you know he is my so wanted treasure, kur?" Drew and doc frowned. "Get out of my son's head, now!" drew yelled at Zargost. Again, Zargost smiled his cold smile. "Well dear I can't do that. You might have noticed this is not my usual neural parasite. I have found this crypdid in a nest full of neural parasites, its superior! The only way this darling can get off your son is by something happens to the young Saturday that has never happened before. Gladly, for me, almost everything has happened to this boy." Zargost said. We all frowned. "And now, just to make sure no one can stop me, I will eliminate you all!" Zargost said with happiness, never a good sign. He first charged at doc, trying to get the strongest one out first. It was going good till Zargost stopped using knifes and started using fists. And poor doc, afraid to hit his dear son failed and got pushed aside. Next came drew but sadly the same results. At least she didn't resist hurting her only son. I, though I wanted to fight so bad waited at the corner. The crypdids went out in a snap, especially komodo.

Zargost looked at me with a demonic smile. He seemed to enjoy bringing misery and pain to the Saturdays. I saw in his eyes three things: confusion (Zak's), anger and a bloodthirsty thrill. "Well I saved the best for last and looky here; you seem to be the last." Zargost said in a casual voice. I scowled at him and grabbed drew's fire sword. "Shall we?" I said. Zargost nodded and charged at me. I barely dodged it, only leaving a scratch with the knife. I put my hand in flames and dropped the sword, time to get this place on fire. Not literally. I ran toward Zargost with my fiery hands aimed at his neck, I don't know why I just did. I almost had him when a sharp pain came to me in my abdomen. I looked and saw the knife that Zargost had in my abdomen, crimson blood flowing from the wound. Zargost smiled at me and held my arm tightly. I tried to pull away when he got the knife and twisted it. More blood poured from the wound and the smell of iron filled my nostrils. "Enjoying the pain are you my dear?" Zargost said in a frightening evil voice. He pushed the knife more into me and swiftly pulled it out. I screamed in pain when he did this and in cause of that he pushed me unto the ground. I landed hard onto the floor and my vision started to blur a bit. I stood up slowly feeling the pain eat all but one emotion in me and replacing it with itself. I walked toward Zargost and remained still waiting for me to make my move.

After a tough struggle walking to him, I finally reached him. I put my hand on my wound to try stopping the blood but after a moment I pulled away. "How-ugh- exactly do we take out this new crypdid of yours" I said innocently. I knew the answer and I knew he was not going to say how. All I did was try to distract him long enough to do what I have planned to do. Zargost chuckled. "Like I will tell you. And even if I did it seems you won't have long to do…" before he can finish I pulled myself toward him and kissed him in the lips. After a moment later I pulled away and fell to the floor. I looked up and saw the crypdid thing was short-wiring and getting itself out of Zak's nervous system. There was a short tiny whine coming from the creature as it let itself go. Zak fell to his knees where regained acknowledgment of where he was. In his hand he still had the knife, red with my blood. Zak looked in my direction and gasped. My vision started to darken and blur as he came toward me. I could feel my body wet with blood and I started to wonder how I was giving so much blood for a stab. Then I understood why when I felt a tingling sensation in my lips, a kiss maybe. The knife argost had was not the Saturday's that much I know. I have been with them long enough to know what they use. It was argost's special tool I am pretty sure was meant for killing. "Nicole! Hold on, help is on the way!" I heard Zak said with the last of everything I had in myself. After those words another kiss came and then nothing. I all I had in my word was two things, the kiss and the words 'hold on.'

Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on…


	8. voting time!

Hello again people out there reading this. I hope you liked the last chapter of this story. I am planning to either continue writing more chapters or write a sequel. Review on this short passage for it might be the last. I will gather whatever votes I have and base the next stepping stone on it.

So readers and writers out there, I will love to hear your response on the subject. Answer the following question, do you want me to continue with chapters or write a sequel. You have until February 30, 2010 to answer before I start gathering the votes. I will tell all the reviewers about the final decision. Ad revoir and hope to hear your thoughts.

This may be the end of the story, so please revie or else if no one reviews I will go with my brothers vote. I warn he is not the most smartest person!

Quick note: Nicole may die!


End file.
